


My crazy life.

by justj235



Category: Michael Phelps - Fandom, Plochte, Ryan Lochte - Fandom, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Other, Slash, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justj235/pseuds/justj235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LYN'S POV</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

If someone ever told me I would love the two men in my life that I have known for ages and passed through so much together I would have laughed and probably sent them the "Lyn look".

This is my story to how my crazy life started with 2 men. One may or may not have heard of them.

Their names you may ask?

  
Michael Phelps and Ryan Lochte. Yep them Olympic swimmers from Team USA.

                                                                ************************************************************

 

My name is Jaylyn Mackenzie Andrews. I am from New York. I live with my 2 crazy best friends Leslie and Taralyn. All three of us are 23 years old. Leslie and Taralyn are currently training for the 2012 London Olympics in athletics for Team USA.

I would have joined them but a knee injury ruled me out from taking part. I had accepted my doom 2 years ago so now I teach Geography which has always been a love of mine after athletics.

I was born on the 23rd Of May, Leslie was born on the 25th of May and Taralyn was born on the 27th of May. We've known each other since we were 5 years old. 

I am 5'8, I have brown hair but I dye it red and blue eyes. I used to be a 100m sprinter and I was captain of the relay team.

Leslie is 5'9, she is blonde both hair and personality. haha! She has green eyes. She is a sprinter but you can also find her competing in the long jump and Vault.

Taralyn  is 5'5, originally a brunette but has dyed her hair the colour of the rainbow and beyond. At the moment it's black and she has navy blue dip dye in the ends of her hair.

 

 

 

 


	2. Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LYN'S POV

My phone started ringing at 6 am and as usual Taralyn was pissed off.

 

"JAYLYNN ANSWER THE PHONE NOW BEFORE I THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW" She yelled from her room.

 

"SORRY" I yelled back looking at my phone. I sighed at myself and rolled my eyes as I answered my phone.

 

"What?" I answered.

 

"Were you asleep?" A voice asked.

 

"No I was Ice skating Ryan, of course I was asleep and Taralyn is not impressed" I said sarcastically.

 

"Sorry Jay but we were bored." Another voice sounded.

 

"Hey MP erm go to sleep" I said in a duh voice.

 

"Why didn't we think that?" Ryan asked.

 

"Because your a bunch of idiots" i said rolling my eyes.

 

"When are you coming to Baltimore Jay?" Michael Phelps asked.

 

"Hopefully soon Mikey. Wait, RyRy are you in Baltimore?" I asked confused.

 

"Yep I had to see MP ASAP" he said.

 

"I'll try and fly out soon" I promised. "Bye boys" I continued.

 

"Bye LYN" they said.

 

I've known Ryan for a long time since we were all raised in New York. He went to Florida since his dad was given a position to be the coach of the swim team. Taralyn, Leslie and I still kept in contact with our Reezy by letters and phone calls on weekends and now it's facebook, twitter and skype.

 

We all went to support Ryan in Athens in '04 and that's when we met Michael and 5 of us have been creating havoc to others ever since.

 

I got out of bed and had a cup off coffee.

 

Leslie woke up and sat next to me.

 

"Who phoned Jay?" Leslie asked.

 

"MP and Reezy. They were bored and couldn't sleep" I said.

 

"Typical Ryan. What did they want?" She asked.

 

"To ask when I was going to Baltimore." I said.

 

"When are you going?" She asked.

 

"Soon. why?" I asked.

 

"They will keep pestering you till you go because they want you near them for cuddles and something else which I won't mention" Taralyn said.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

"Taralyn's right Jay. Maybe finally they will quit the one night stands for good" Leslie said.

 

"Are you suggesting a three-way relationship... crazy ones?" I asked giving them the 'Lyn' look.

 

"Yep. Maybe Reezy and MP will finally admit their undying love for each other and you" Taralyn said clapping her hands and jumping around.

 

I shook my head at her antics.

 

"So since crazy is jumping around I've booked a flight for you to Baltimore at 5pm for the whole month since it's summer so ya better start packing homey" Leslie said.

 

"Seriously?" I asked.

 

"Yep. Oh and I've sent the email to MP with the details and he'll pick ya up at the airport." Leslie continued.

 

I ran to my room to start packing. I was done by 1.30. I took a shower then scoffed down my rice pudding that Taralyn slaved away to do for me. She then dropped me off at the airport since Leslie had to train.

 

"Have fun" Taralyn called out as I walked to the check in desk.

 

I rolled my eyes and flipped her off which wasn't a genius idea because next to me was an upper class mother that was glaring at me with a 4-6 year old girl who stared at me with her mouth open. oops.

 

@TLYNBlonde Nice one crazy. Only you would manage to nearly get smacked by a mom for flipping me off in front of a poor tiny girl.. haha @JaytotheLYNN

 

@JaytotheLYNN it would have been so worth it since your such an idiot @TLYNBlonde

 

@ryanlochte haha nice one @JaytotheLynn... are you at the airport yet?

 

@JaytotheLynn yes i'm coming @ryanlochte chill out!

 

@ryanlochte I can't wait to see my BFF @JaytotheLynn...#partytime with #Reezy and #Mpeezy

 

@JaytotheLynn boarding @ryanlocthe tell MP to come for me or else! :)

 

@ryanlochte we'll be there on time.. ps. You scare us @JaytotheLynn.

 

I shook my head and boarded the plane.

 

 An hour later i was getting my 3 bags and walking to the arrivals to see if Michael and Ryan were for once on time which to their credit they where.

 

"Reezy" I yelled running to Ryan.

 

"I missed you" He said.

 

"Mikey" I said pulling Michael into a hug.

 

"Jaylynn" He said pulling me into a tighter hug.

 

We started walking out to Michael's car. Ryan put my bags in the car then sat in the passenger while I sat in the back. 10 minutes later we arrived and Mike's house where I was greeted by Carter (Ryan's dog) and Herman (Mike's dog).

 

"So go unpack and chillax then we have to talk Jay." Ryan said.

 

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk now Ry?" I asked.

 

He shook his head and said "No go we'll talk later."

 

I got to the spare room that I always stay in and unpacked my stuff. then changed into a t-shirt and leggings and joined the boys downstairs.

 

"Hiya" I said sitting between Michael and Ryan.

 

"Hi" Michael said.

 

"What's happening boys?" I said.

 

"Well first of all Ryan and I have to tell you something." Mike said.

 

"That you two are together." I said certain.

 

"How did you know?" Ryan asked.

 

"You were holding hands before I came near you plus I know you two and your flirting on twitter. Took you long enough by the way" I said smiling.

 

Ryan received a text to which he blushed.

 

"Who is it Reezy?" Mike asked.

  
"Taralyn. She asked are you 3 together yet or do I need to fly to Baltimore and lock you lot in a room to talk out your feelings for each other" Ryan read out to which I blushed.

 

"Jaylynn why are you as red as a lobster?" Michael asked.

 

"No reason" I said.

 

Michael grabbed my cheek and kissed my right one then kissed me on my lips.

 

"Jay, Mike and I have always liked you and want to ask you if you wanna be our girlfriend." Ryan said leaning in for a kiss too.

 

"But what about the press and fans?" I asked. 

 

"We'll tell our friends and family but for now we'll keep it to just that and if it comes out we'll come clean." Michael said kissing Ryan on the cheek,then kissed mine.

 

"Sure i'll be both your girlfriends" I smiled kissing them on the lips again.

 

We then all cuddled up on the sofa. Ryan leaning on me and me leaning on Michael. Michael began playing with my hair while I played with Ryan's hair.

 

 


End file.
